


Ease My Mind

by starrychaos



Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Flirting, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Headcanon, Headcanon Accepted, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Shared Trauma, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrychaos/pseuds/starrychaos
Summary: A flinx fic based on Ben Platt's Ease My Mind <3Guys, I was visiting friends at their college when we ran into Elise, my cousin said I would love her because she is a Wally West fan, and we sat at the McDonald's talking for *hours* she drew me beautiful Wally art, and eventually, I mentioned fanfics hoping to get a shameless self promo. But, she had already read my fics. She literally was a fan of my work and it was such an amazing experience and I love her so much and jfaklsjdfioaij big feels man. Anyways, I know she had finals recently and I wanted to write this for her~ I hope you like it <3Elise, you are so talented and sweet and I am so glad I met you <3
Relationships: Jinx/Wally West
Kudos: 24





	Ease My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a hot minute, and literally 97 percent of this fic is just my headcanons for Jinx and Wally and Flinx as a whole.  
> I love these two v much and they need more love and attention. anyways, enjoy the fic <3

Wally West often jolted awake in the middle of the night with anxiety crushing him from all the lives he felt like he should be living.

He’d blindly fumble for his phone in the darkness, and when his screen lit up, he’d unlock it with blurry vision and shaking fingers. He’d wipe the beads of sweat lingering on his brow bone up into his wild hair. This would happen so often that his muscles became accustomed to the routine. He had one person he went to for every problem, his best friend, Dick.

Sometimes though, even when his body was autopiloting to call Dick, his safety blanket, his mind would scream at him. It would tell him to stop, to just let it go because God knows Dick doesn’t need to be harassed almost every night with Wally’s small problems. He’d tell himself his problems weren’t special, that he wasn’t special. 

Tonight was no different, his fingers moved like lightening typing in the number he had memorized for months, probably years at this point, but right before he hit the call button, he paused briefly. He imagined their conversation, which was pathetically easy to imagine since their 3 am talks are almost identical each night. 

In the few seconds he left his thumb hovering over the call button, a message popped up. 

JINX: Hey

Wally stared at the message in disbelief. He clicked on it to open his messaging app. 

WALLS: hey?

Wally saw the typing bubbles pop up and disappear 5 times before she replied

JINX: How are you?

WALLS: im good you?

She replied immediately. 

JINX: You sure about that?

Wally blinked and sat up, scratching his head as he typed a response. 

WALLS: yeah why wouldn't i be

His classmate typed for a minute before stopping and starting again

JINX: If you were okay you wouldn’t be awake at nearly 3 am on a school night. 

He felt like eyes were on him, and he could almost imagine hers staring at him through the darkness. He shuddered the feeling away and blinked at the screen, wondering if she’d expand on that. Then a realisation hit him and he began to type. 

WALLS: uno reverse. what are you doing up at nearly 3? what's wrong? 

He hadn’t noticed but his heart was pounding again, this time though, not from anxiety, but from anticipation. He watched her text bubble grow and disappear before it all together stopped. Nearly ten minutes of his staring at the chat later, she responded. 

JINX: Can I call? 

Wally gave a dry laugh and shook his head, his lips upturned ever so slightly. 

WALLS: sure 

Within a few seconds, he had a call request from his peer. He immediately answered but didn’t greet her, and she didn’t greet him. The line was silent for a solid minute before either one spoke. 

“Hi.” she said, a soft whisper. He was confused at first, why speak so quietly, then he remembered it was exactly 3:03 am. 

“Hey.” Usually, Wally had some sort of flirty pick up line or gesture he’d use but he was exhausted and in that moment, he sensed Jinx didn’t want or need some jerk flirting with her. “What’s wrong?” 

“I think the better question is what’s right? Sorry. I guess I have a lot on my mind recently. What about you?” 

“I’d have to agree.” Wally admitted, staring at his ceiling in the darkness. 

Silence fell and for a moment, Wally thought maybe Jinx had hung up or the call dropped because she had stopped talking. He could hear some indistinct talking but it sounded aggressive, almost like arguing. It was so quiet he thought it was coming from his dad’s tv downstairs for a moment and pulled the phone away to figure out where the voices were coming from. They were definitely from her line.

“Jinx?” 

“Sorry, just distracted I suppose. Anyways, anything in particular on your mind Walls?” Jinx’s voice was soft. 

He tried to come up with an answer that seemed valid enough for her, but just saying ‘ a lot’ seemed like a poor answer. 

She didn’t mind however, because when she didn’t get a response, she asked another question instead. 

“Wanna go grab a bite?” 

“Yes.” 

Jinx drove to his house and waited for only a few minutes as Wally threw on a pair of jeans from the floor and his converse. He came hustling out to find Jinx sitting patiently with her beat up jeep’s hood rolled down, even though the season was most definitely not the right time to have the hood down, considering it was nearing November. The temperature was a whopping 46, and he could hear her music all the way up his driveway. 

“You know, people are sleeping.” 

“Yeah, but, those people are what I’d call boring. Let’s go.” 

And so they went, now 3:38 am, to a near empty 24 hour diner, the graveyard shift coming to and end as the sunrise was threatening to begin it’s ascent to pinken the now dark blue skies. 

When Wally ordered Jinx was worried he might explode if he ate it all. Jinx, on the other hand, settled for a black coffee and a stack of pancakes. 

When their drinks arrived, Jinx sipped her coffee silently, as she watched street light from the next restaurant flicker on and off before it ultimately died. She turned her head back to Wally to ask a question and was greeted with a paper straw wrapper hitting her in the eye. 

“Ouch. What the hell?”

Wally’s smirk fell and he made a pained face. 

“I- That was supposed to hit your cheek.. You weren’t meant to turn your face! Why would you do such a thing?” He gasped dramatically, as Jinx rubbed her eye, shooting him daggers with the other one. 

“Well, I was going to start a very thrilling conversation that would have been spectacular but then you assaulted me so…” She shrugged with a small coy smile. 

“Oh were you now?” Wally raised an eyebrow, questioning her statement. 

“Yes. It was a moving conversation. Riveting even. You were going to cry because you were so moved by it.” Jinx joked as she raised her coffee once more to her lips, before she sipped it however, she pulled it back ever so slightly, “I’m going to take a drink now, please don’t throw any more paper projectiles at me” 

“I would never do such a thing.” 

“Right.” She broke eye contact as she took a long sip of her coffee and cleared her throat. 

“How can you even drink that? It’s so…” He grasped at the air as if it would give him the right word to use. 

“Bitter?”

“Yeah!” 

“Well Wally, maybe I enjoy the bitterness because I am bitter too, did you ever think about that.” Her eyes staring into the deep dark steaming liquid as her thumb stroked the side of the mug.

“But you aren’t.” 

“How do you know?” she lifted her gaze up to his and raised an eyebrow.

“I’ve spent time with you. If anything, you’re like… purple lightning bolt. Like, at first you can be a little off putting, but then you just glow and.. I don’t know. Make things better? But you’ve never been bitter or dark or gross like coffee.” 

“Are you flirting with me?” 

“What? No. I was just trying to-” 

“That was a joke, it’s not like this is a date, you can relax.” She giggled and set her drink down, staring at Wally with a sad smile, “Although I’m honored you think of me as a… purple bolt of lightning that makes things better, I’d have to agree to disagree. There are plenty of things I couldn’t make better even if I tried.” 

“I find that hard to believe.” 

Jinx opened her mouth to prove him wrong but the words got trapped. Instead she looked down at the coffee and pushed it aside, interlocking her fingers and resting her chin on top of them. 

“Everyone has their demons they keep in the closet. So what about you West? What are you hiding?” 

Before he could answer, a guardian angel came to put a pin in the conversation, the waitress returned with the food. 

“Ah perfect timing!” 

Their server, Wanda, set the food down and quickly scurried away to the back. Jinx and Wally exchanged a glance before they both started eating their food. 

The conversation was kept light as they devoured the platefuls of food in front of them. Eventually, when Jinx finished hers, she started stealing fries here and there from Wally until he eventually just pushed the plate to the middle so they could share. 

“Wait hold on a second. You’re telling me that you’ve never been to a concert?” Jinx said loudly, a giggle following afterwards. 

“No, I just.. Never have the time.” Wally shrugged it off, slurping a now melting double chocolate shake. 

“I find that hard to believe.” She gave a knowing smile that made Wally feel uneasy. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“I mean, you are at the mall almost every night.” 

“Okay. Fine.. My dad never lets me. He controls every aspect of my life. I wouldn’t be able to go to the mall if I didn’t have a job there.” 

“That’s exactly why you should go to concerts. It’s like a fuck you to them. They don’t have the right to tell you what you can and can’t do if they can’t be bothered to take care of you most nights or fix their failing marriage.” She stopped abruptly and looked up at Wally with wide eyes. “I. heh. Anyways, you need to go to a concert ASAP.. It’s like a.. Rite of passage or whatever.” As soon as she finished, she looked down to the fry she had been twirling in her fingers. She rolled it a few more times before she set it down on her napkin. 

“Jinx..?”

“No. I don’t want to talk about it. Let’s just forget I said anything.” 

“I was just… going to ask if you wanted the last fry?” Wally snagged it from the plate and ate it quickly, trying to find a new topic to appease Jinx who was clearly uncomfortable. “Would you want to watch the sunrise with me? I know a great spot?”

Jinx looked up and gave a slight nod, as Wally motioned for the check. 

They paid and Wally took Jinx’s keys, opening the passenger door for her, motioning for her to sit down. 

She complied as he shut the door and walked to the driver's seat, adjusting it for his taller body. 

“Jesus you’re short.” 

“Wow, you sure know how to charm a girl, don’t you?” 

“I thought this wasn’t a date Jinxy” He winked as he turned the jeep on. He turned up the radio and flipped through a few stations before he found one he liked. 

She scoffed and stole a quick glance at Wally before turning her flushed face towards the window. 

She scoffed even louder as Wally started singing ‘I want it that way’ with the radio. He cranked it so loud she felt the bass vibrating the entire vehicle as they drove. If anyone within miles were sleeping, they definitely would have woken up from the backstreet boys. 

“TELL ME WHY~ sing it Jinx. TEEEELL ME WHY~ please? TELL ME WHY” 

“I never wanna hear you say…” Jinx started softly, pretending to be annoyed but quickly gave up the facade and went all in, leaning towards Wally as she moved a pretend microphone between them.

“I WANT IT THAT WAY~” They both screamed flying down the highway at 5: 53 am, nautical sunrise getting ready to begin. 

The drive was quick, even though they had to take a restroom break thanks to Wally chugging his milkshake and at least 3 glasses of soda. 

Wally took them to a scenic lookout right on the edge of town. With November leaves in full bloom, and the sun’s first light making its way up the sky, the view was absolutely breathtaking. 

They got out of the car, but kept it running, creating background noise to the otherwise silent scene. 

“Wow Wally, this is.. Beautiful.” Jinx said, climbing onto the hood of her jeep, she patted the metal beside her and Wally complied, hopping on as well.

“I come out here when I need a break from everything. It’s my special thinking place.” 

“I don’t blame you, it’s so peaceful.” 

Wally only nodded in agreement, letting the early morning chirping say everything he couldn’t. 

Without really meaning to, Jinx and Wally ended up scooting closer and closer until Jinx was resting her head on his shoulder, huddled up in the cold. They didn’t say anything about it to each other because it seemed right. 

Jinx jumped up with an excited coo, causing Wally to jump as well. 

“I love this song. Give me a sec.” 

She crawled off the hood and went to the driver’s seat where she cranked up the music fairly loud. 

“What song is this?” 

“Just listen to the words. I think you’ll like it.” 

She shut the door and went to the front of the vehicle where she grabbed Wally’s arms and pulled him off the hood. When he looked at her with pure confusion, she laughed. 

“Dance with me dummy.” 

She interlocked their fingers as she spun him around. About a third of the way through, when he had enough of being spun, he took the lead. About two thirds of the way through, they stopped with the spastic dancing that mainly consisted of twirling and they found a smooth rhythm. The pair slowly rocked back and forth, leaves crunching under their feet. 

They continued to dance with the same slow pace even when a death metal song replaced the previous one. 

Jinx was the first to pull away when she noticed the sun was starting it’s full ascent now. 

“Oh come on!” 

She took her place once more on the hood and Wally hesitated only briefly before joining her. 

Jinx took out her phone and looked at Wally with a smile, pointing the device at his face. 

“Say cheese.” 

Wally instinctively put his hands over his face with a chuckle, “What are you doing?” 

“Making memories. How else will I remember the time we watched the sunrise together?” 

“You have to be in the photo too then.” He grabbed the phone and switched the camera, despite her attempts to take her phone back. He held it up and shifted it until they were both in frame. “Smile Jinxy” 

In response, she raised her middle finger with a smile present on her face. 

He took a few pictures before tsking. 

“Come on, gimme a serious photo!” 

“Fine.” She leaned forward towards the camera and smiled, cheek to cheek with Wally. He clicked the button two or three times before she shifted, planting a gentle kiss on his cheek. She pulled away with a giggle, taking her phone back and looking over the pictures. 

“Look, memories.” She said, turning the phone around so Wally could see the picture. “That one’s a keeper.” 

Wally looked at her in disbelief before she turned the phone towards herself again. She began scrolling through photos as Wally waited for an explanation. 

“Wally. This whole night, did you think about whatever was keeping you awake?” 

He thought about it for a moment and shook his head. 

“No. I didn’t.” 

Jinx looked at the skyline with a small smile. 

“Sometimes, you just need someone to help ease your mind.”


End file.
